The overall goal of this proposal is to expand the functionality and accessibility of Mango, a widely used, freely distributed, multi-platform, software application created by the PI and colleagues as a viewing- analysis tool for the neuroimaging community. Mango's primary design is to help researchers interpret results of brain imaging studies. It supports volumetric (3-D) structural (e.g., anatomical MRI and CT) as well as 3-D/4- D functional (e.g., fMRI, PET and SPECT) images in several standard formats, including DICOM, NIfTI, and Analyze. Mango supports multi-subject processing levels including per-subject images, statistical parametric images (SPIs), resting state network images (RSNs), as well as group-wise versions of SPIs, RSNs and meta- analytic synthetic images. Mango's functionality not only emphasizes visualization (e.g., function-structure overlays, surface rending, 3-D viewing, and flexible reslicing, with anatomical atlas overlays) but also provides important analytic tools (e.g., ROI statistics, histograms, and image calculators). Interpretative descriptions, keyed by coordinates, are derived from the meta-data fields of the BrainMap database, an NIH-funded projected developed by the PIs. We propose to significantly expand Mango's interpretive functionality, accessibility, and built-in features. Aim 1 provides extensions to Mango's regional brain 'Behavior Analysis' tool by adding 'Paradigm Analysis', interpretation for a neighborhood about an x-y-z coordinate, and synthesis of Behavioral and Paradigm 'Similarity Networks' for co-active brain regions. Aim 2 supports open source access via 'github' to Mango's plugins and the proposed JavaScript version of webMango. The JavaScript version will provide enhanced web-based image viewing for two popular open-source neuroimaging packages (XNAT & FSL) as well as the NIH sponsored web resource, NITRC. Aim 3 adds important new features including automated script building, 3-D visualization enhancements (overlays and cine), and a collection of features recommended by users. The proposed continuing software development project will provide broad access to Mango's excellent visualization capabilities and literature-informed interpretations for human brain images.